


Pulgar, Indice y Meñique Extendidos

by Saubree



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Almas gemelas, Angustía, Hurt/Comfort, LSM, Lenguaje de Señas Mexicano, M/M, Marcas, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Stony - Freeform, Tony es mudo, problemas de autoestima
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-02
Updated: 2016-09-02
Packaged: 2018-08-12 12:04:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7933972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saubree/pseuds/Saubree
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony Stark tiene veintiún años cuando pierde su voz. No debería importar, pero en un mundo donde las primeras palabras que tu Alma Gemela te dice están marcadas en tu piel, puede ser muy muy molesto.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pulgar, Indice y Meñique Extendidos

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Thumb, Index, and Pinky Extended](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4280589) by [Eudoxia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eudoxia/pseuds/Eudoxia). 



Los doctores le dicen a Tony que quizá nunca recuperé el uso de su voz, le dicen que el trozo de cristal que le atravesó el cuello apenas eludió su yugular y las arterias carótidas, le dicen que el irreparable daño causado a sus cuerdas vocales es el mejor resultado posible. Le dicen que tiene suerte de estar vivo.  
  
Pero Tony no tiene suerte de estar vivo. Su madre ha muerto. Su padre ha muerto. Y Tony, a sus veintiún años de edad, no puede hablar.  
  
Obie le dice que todo va a estar bien y que él se encargará de todo.  
  
Así Obie se encarga de Industrias Stark mientras Tony trata de ponerse en pie de nuevo.  
  
Tony aprende Lenguaje de Señas en un mes. Contrata a un asistente que lo conoce. Construye una I.A que lee sus señales a través de una cámara y luego las dice en voz alta. Le demuestra a todos en el jodido universo que a pesar de que no puede hablar sigue siendo un maldito genio que no se debe subestimar.  
  
Tony crea un imperio.  
  
Trata de no pensar en cómo nunca oirá su propia voz de nuevo. Trata de no pensar en los pequeños gruñidos y silbidos que son todo lo que le queda ahora. Tony no se centra en la cicatriz vertical blanca de 5 cm de largo a la derecha de su manzana de Adam. O la cicatriz que le hace par justo debajo de la oreja izquierda.  
  
Entrada y salida.  
  
Tony trata de no pensar en cómo sus palabras tienen sentido ahora. Trata de no pensar que la primera cosa que su alma gemela le dirá será sobre su discapacidad. Intenta no estremecerse cada vez que escucha a alguien decir la misma frase que está marcada en el lado izquierdo de su caja torácica, justo debajo de su pectoral.  
  
_Sr. Stark. Me han dicho que no puede hablar._  
  
Lo escucha todo el tiempo y nadie será capaz de decirle si esas son sus palabras, porque nunca les va a dar una respuesta que tengan marcada en su piel.  
  
Tony intenta seguir adelante. No necesita una alma gemela para ser feliz.  
  
No lo necesita.  
  
  
\-- --  
  
  
De alguna manera -de-alguna-maldita-manera- Tony sobrevive Afganistán. La idea que se queda con él durante todo el tiempo es "Sobreviví el accidente de coche que mató a mis padres. Sobrevivo siendo mudo en un mundo donde todos hablan. _Sobreviviré_ esto.” Y lo hace.  
  
Pero Yensen no.  
  
Eso se come a Tony desde el interior.  
  
Tony sobrevive a la traición de Obie. Sobrevive la intoxicación de Palladium. De alguna manera, Tony se convierte en un superhéroe.  
  
Así que cuando Tony conoce al Capitán América en una conferencia abierta de S.H.I.E.L.D. y el propio Steve Rogers dice: "Sr. Stark. Me han dicho que no puede hablar,” Tony no se inmuta, solo usa lenguaje de señas para decir: "Encantado en conocerte, capitán R.O.G.E.R.S.” y espera a que su I.A, J.A.R.V.I.S, lo traduzca.  
  
Tony intenta convencerse de que Steve no es su alma gemela. Trata de convencerse de que en algún lugar, hay alguien que dirá las palabras que Steve mantiene escondidas debajo de una muñequera marrón de cuero que llega a la mitad de su antebrazo. Tony trata de convencerse que Steve no es suyo.  
  
Siempre ha sido malo negandose algo a si mismo.  
  
  
\-- --  
  
  
Tony piensa que el único punto favorable de todo el asunto: ‘estoy secretamente enamorado de Steve Rogers’ es el hecho de que nadie sabe que es Iron man, irónicamente.  
  
Es decir, el público en general no sabe que él es Iron man. Ni los Vengadores. Sólo unos altos mandos en S.H.I.E.L.D., saben.  
  
Y Pepper.  
  
Y Rhodey.  
  
Y Happy.  
  
Así que, realmente, nadie sabe.  
  
La parte importante que realmente separa a Iron Man de Tony Stark --además de que Tony tiene tanta sangre en sus manos-- es que Iron Man puede hablar.  
  
Bueno, no. Iron Man en _realidad_ no puede hablar. Pero el traje tiene un software de lectura de labios de muy alta tecnología, calibrada a la musculatura y los labios de Tony. Y los sonidos vocales se basan cien por ciento en cada fragmento de sonido del ‘Tony Stark de antes del accidente’ que pudo encontrar. Así que el traje habla por Tony igual que J.A.R.V.I.S. lo hace, sólo que de diferentes maneras.  
  
Por esa razón, Tony pasa cada momento que puede prescindir en el traje; hablando con Steve, con Pepper y con el resto del equipo. Pretende que esto es lo que su vida habría sido si nunca hubiera entrado en el coche que su padre conducía. Pretende que no hay nada malo y que su vida no es el maldito choque de trenes que es. Tony finge que merece los amigos que tiene. Pretende que quizás lo que está debajo de la manga de Steve es algo común, como lo suyo, algo que pudo haberle dicho en el traje.  
  
Así que, ser Iron Man hace más fácil todo el asunto del enamoramiento.  
  
En cierta forma.  
  
Realmente no.  
  
En lo absoluto.  
  
  
\-- --  
  
  
Tony no espera que, de hecho, Steve quiera ser _su_ amigo. De _Tony_.  
  
Steve y Iron Man ya son muy buenos amigos así que le perturba que Steve quiera ser amigo de _Tony_ también.  
  
¿Qué tiene _Tony_ que _Iron Man_ no tenga?  
  
Iron Man es un héroe.  
  
Tony Stark es un especulador de guerra.  
  
Iron Man puede volar.  
  
Tony Stark tiene varios coches muy rápidos y muy elegantes.  
  
Iron Man visita a niños enfermos en hospitales.  
  
Tony Stark evita a los médicos como la peste. Esos idiotas nunca han hecho nada por él.  
  
Iron Man tiene moral.  
  
Tony Stark ... no.  
  
Así que no hay absolutamente ninguna razón para que Steve visite el laboratorio, además de tal vez saludar y pedir mejoras a su armadura y después irse. Nada acerca de Tony --o su laboratorio-- debería hacer que Steve quiera quedarse y pasar el rato.  
  
Pero lo hace.  
  
Steve, hace exactamente eso.  
  
Se queda.  
  
Pasa el rato.  
  
Tony estaría cerca de tres horas construyendo como maniaco y Steve bajaría por las escaleras con un plato de comida en una mano y un libro en la otra y _simplemente_ dejaría la comida en el lugar más despejado y cercano y se sentaría en el lugar más limpio y cercano y leería o dibujaría calladamente.  
  
Eso fastidia a Tony.  
  
Nadie, excepto Rhodey y la ex de Tony, Rumiko, disfruta pasar tiempo con él en el laboratorio; Pepper odia el desorden; a Happy lo agazapan los robots. Todas las exes de Tony eventualmente se aburrieron esperando a que Tony les diera la hora del día mientras redactaba o creaba alguna cosa. Un ex incluso le dijo a Tony que canturreaba y que era ‘el peor, absolutamente más espantoso sonido’ que nunca había oído, ‘como si una hoja de sierra y una bolsa de cristales rotos se pelearan y el resultado son tus cuerdas vocales’.  
  
Pero Steve bien no oye sus canturreos de hoja de sierra-contra-vidrio --imposible-- o solo los _ignora_ , que es aún más imposible, es el sonido más molesto del mundo.  
  
Tony lo sabe, él es un genio.  
  
Tony le pregunta a Pepper al respecto. Acerca de Steve y si él pasa tiempo con los otros Vengadores como lo hace en el laboratorio de Tony.  
  
Pepper simplemente encoge un hombro y le dice que está reaccionando de forma exagerada.  
  
Así que Tony se pone el traje y le pregunta a Steve sobre sí mismo.  
  
Y Steve simplemente enconge un maldito hombro y le dice a Iron Man que Tony siempre parece tan solitario y él sabe lo que es eso. Nadie debería tener que estar solo.  
  
Iron Man no dice nada y sólo despega a su laboratorio a azorarse en paz.  
  
Horas más tarde, cuando Steve se adentra en el laboratorio, Tony lo empuja y utiliza señas rápidas y furiosas para decirle que no aprecia la compasión de nadie.  
  
Steve tiene la gracia de parecer confundido. Y luego, de repente, está tocando su barbilla con sus tres dedos de en medio cerrados y el meñique y pulgar extendidos1, diciéndole a Tony que no es compasión, realmente disfruta el tiempo que pasan juntos y le gusta estar en el laboratorio porque a veces es el único lugar más tranquilo en la mansión.  
  
Tony no sabe cómo tomar eso. La única persona que ha sido su amigo porque disfruta su compañía es Rhodey. Incluso a Pepper y Happy hubo que pagarles para estar cerca de él, al menos al principio.  
  
Tony pasa la palma de la mano derecha sobre el dorso del puño cerrado de la izquierda y termina el movimiento dando círculos con el índice derecho apuntando hacia arriba2.  
  
Steve encoge un hombro y le dice a Tony que simplemente es así.  
  
Tony gruñe y trata de no llorar, porque ¿por qué le _importa_ a Steve? luego se mueve a la esquina más alejada de su laboratorio y hace pequeños ajustes alrededor, ignorando meticulosamente a Steve.  
  
Horas más tarde, Steve lo arrastra lejos de la antorcha de soldar, toca la punta de su dedo índice a la muñeca, luego lleva las puntas de sus dedos a sus labios 3.  
  
  
\-- --  
  
  
Después de que lo nota, le toma tres semanas preguntarle a Steve quien le está enseñando Lenguaje de Señas.  
  
Las señas de Steve pueden ser un poco formales, así que puede ser Pepper, pero de vez en cuando usa la primera letra de las palabras para señalarlas, así que puede ser Clint, quien utiliza lenguaje de señas con Tony, Lenguaje de Señas Exacto con los que lo fastidian y, una vez, Lenguaje de Señas Japonés con Rumiko.  
  
Tony le pregunta a Pepper primero.  
  
Previsiblemente, ella rueda los ojos y le dice que le pregunté a Steve él mismo.  
  
Pero Tony hace un puchero y Pepper admite finalmente que sí, que ha criticado a Steve en sus señales una o dos veces y le ha mostrado los signos de unas pocas palabras que se preguntaba.  
  
Tony no se molesta en preguntarle a Clint, el pequeño bastardo no le daría una respuesta directa. Probablemente sólo se burlaría de Tony desde el otro lado de la habitación como acostumbra. (Sí, sigue haciendo ese movimiento de palpitación con las palmas sobre tu corazón4 y Tony va a golpearte).  
  
Así que cuando Tony finalmente le pregunta a Steve, él se ruboriza un poco, tartamudea --adorablemente-- y apunta a sí mismo5. Luego, con los dedos meñiques extendidos en cada mano, choca sus puños uno encima del otro6.  
  
Tony ríe, un ruido profundo, lleno de grava, como piedras movedizas, y le señala a J.A.R.V.I.S. que le ayude a enseñar a Steve.  
  
Tony pasa las siguientes horas mostrandole sus señas favoritas.  
  
  
\-- --  
  
  
Tony quiere decir que la primera vez que Steve y él se besan es un accidente, pero no lo es.  
  
Al igual que muchas cosas que suceden en la vida de Tony, ocurre en el laboratorio, mientras está trabajando en el próximo traje de Iron Man.  
  
Tony está encorvado sobre el circuito madre, sus labios se mueven silenciosamente mientras trabaja en lo que ha denominado ‘El Problema Servo”. Sabe que puede obtener tiempos de respuesta aún más rápidos, lo _sabe_ , solo tiene que _encontrar_ la manera.  
  
Tony está tan envuelto en su propia cabeza que no nota que Steve se ha movido de su rincón del laboratorio y ha tomado asiento al otro lado de su mesa.  
  
Cuando Tony finalmente levanta la vista del cableado, es como en las películas --donde todo el mundo se detiene y solo están ellos dos.  
  
Tony nunca antes ha visto esa expresión en la cara de nadie. Y ciertamente nunca dirigida a él. Steve se levanta --ni siquiera se molesta en caminar alrededor de la mesa, simplemente se inclina sobre ella y presiona sus labios suave, gentil y desgarradoramente dulce.  
  
Cuando Steve se aleja lentamente, Tony está congelado, inseguro de si realmente pasó o si lo imaginó.  
  
Pero, en el silencio, Tony simplemente barre el dedo medio derecho sobre su palma izquierda, en un movimiento de arco rápido 7.  
  
Steve ríe una vez, un sonido nervioso, y camina alrededor de la mesa.  
  
Tony desea que esto fuera un accidente. Desea que la sensación de la palmas de Steve acariciando su rostro no fuera tan adictiva. Desea poder empujar a Steve y gritar ‘no’. Desea no anhelar la sensación de los labios de Steve contra los suyos o la lengua de Steve en su boca, tanto como lo hace. Desea que fuera un accidente para que cuando toda la ilusión se venga abajo, tal vez no duela tanto.  
  
Pero las manos de Tony lo traicionan.  
  
Tony se aferra a la camisa de Steve; entrelaza sus manos en su cabello; entierra sus dedos en su piel.  
  
No puede evitarlo cuando sus manos se cierran en las caderas de Steve mientras él deja un rastro de besos en su cuello y sus dientes muerden la cicatriz de salida de Tony.  
  
No puede evitar los desesperados gemidos disonantes, que salen cuando Steve desliza sus manos sobre la camisa de Tony, por su espalda, arrastrándolos más cerca. No puede detener sus caderas de encontrarse con las suyas. No puede encontrar la fuerza de voluntad para sacar las manos de los pantalones de Steve.  
  
Y después, Tony no puede encontrar las señas correctas para negarse cuando Steve le invita a cenar más tarde. Así que sólo asiente con la cabeza y apoya su puño cerrado con el meñique moviéndose de arriba a abajo8 en el pecho desnudo de Steve.  
  
  
\-- --  
  
  
Tony imagina cómo sería si él pudiera hablar.  
  
La primera cosa que le diría a Pepper sería ‘gracias’, por aguantar toda su porquería todos estos años. Ella merece mucho más de lo que ha recibido.  
  
Le diría a Rhodey lo agradecido que está de que el hombre aún existe. Rhodey aprendió lenguaje de señas por él. Se conocían desde antes del accidente que le quitó la voz y Rhodey fue quien le recordó que el lenguaje de señas era una opción. Rhodey es quién consigue sacarlo de la depresión resultante que es la vida de Tony.  
  
A Happy le contaría cada broma tonta que ha creído que al hombre le gustaría pero que se basan en homófonos para el remate del chiste. Simplemente no se traducen tan bien en señas.  
  
A los Vengadores, solo les agradecería, por cuidarle la espalda y estar allí para él, para Iron Man. Por ser sus primeros amigos de verdad.  
  
Y a Steve… A Steve, la primera cosa que le diría es que lo ama. Que ha estado enamorado de él por años y, a veces lo abruma, lo hace sentir como si su pecho estuviera a punto de estallar y lo único que puede hacer es reír su pequeña risa un poco rota. Le diría que quiere mirar esa lenta y feliz sonrisa que a veces se enrosca sobre su rostro, en cada oportunidad que pueda. Que él, Tony, quiere ser la causa de la misma, siempre. Le diría a Steve lo confundido que se pone a veces porque nadie ha _entendido_ a Tony como Steve lo hace y eso lo deja sin palabras. Le diría que nunca es un hombre tan pleno como cuando está a su lado.  
  
Le diría, una y otra vez, lo mucho que lo ama. Una y otra vez hasta que pierda su voz de nuevo.  
  
Valdría la pena.  
  
  
\-- --  
  
  
También piensa sobre las palabras de Steve. La muñequera que Steve lleva --a veces de cuero, a veces de tela-- llega a la mitad de su antebrazo. Sea lo que sea que su Alma Gemela tiene que decir, debe ser bastante. Debe hablar por unos buenos tres minutos, al menos. Tony se pregunta si es una declaración o una respuesta. Se pregunta si la escritura es grande o pequeña, si siquiera es legible.  
  
Steve nunca se quita la muñequera, ni siquiera para el sexo y la única vez que Tony preguntó qué es lo que decía --porque Steve ha visto las palabras de Tony, curvandose a través de sus costillas, ha recorrido sus manos sobre ellas y presionado sus labios a ellas en besos pequeños y suaves-- Steve dice que no importa antes de alejarse, sólo un poco, sólo lo justo. Sólo lo suficiente para que Tony sepa que aun le importan; sus palabras y su Alma Gemela. Sólo lo suficiente para que Tony sepa que él no le importa tanto como quisiera.  
  
Pero, sobre todo, cuando se trata de las palabras de Steve, Tony desea que fueran suyas.  
  
  
\-- --  
  
  
Tony googlea 'Terapia del habla', memoriza unos cuantos números y luego borra los resultados de su historial de navegación.  
  
  
\-- --  
  
  
La mujer con la que Tony se reúne, una médico con el nombre de Veda Shankar, le dice que al haber esperado tanto tiempo para buscar terapia, quizá nunca recuperé el pleno uso de su voz.  
  
Tony se encoge de hombros y le indica con señas que eso está bien. Que sólo quiere ser capaz de decir una frase, de todos modos.  
  
Él extiende el pulgar, el índice y el meñique. Luego un puño cerrado con el pulgar tocando los nudillos de los dedos, un puño cerrado con el pulgar entre el dedo medio y el índice, cuatro dedos doblados descansando sus puntas en el pulgar, dedos índice y medio sostenidos en alto, como una señal de paz y, finalmente, dedos doblados descansando sus puntas en el pulgar de nuevo 9.  
  
La terapeuta asiente y le dice que, eso, al menos, debería ser factible.  
  
Se reúnen una vez a la semana todas las semanas. Pepper, cuando ve la hora bloqueada en su agenda, rueda sus ojos y le da una suave sonrisa, le dice que está orgullosa de él.  
  
  
\-- --  
  
  
El día que los Vengadores se enteran que Tony es Iron Man, él recibe una flecha explosiva en la placa de su rostro.  
  
La placa es lo suficientemente fuerte para proteger a Tony de cualquier daño serio pero también _explota en un millón de estúpidas piezas en su cara_. Así que la mitad izquierda de su placa frontal explota completamente, arruinando su tecnología de lectura de labios y enviando fragmentos de vidrio y metal a la cara de Tony.  
  
Luce peor de lo que parece.  
  
De modo que Tony se quita el resto de la placa, la arroja al suelo y vuelve rápidamente a la pelea.  
  
Desafortunadamente, no hay comunicación del radio de Iron Man, lo cual es sumamente inusual. La mitad de quipo está preocupado por él y la otra mitad está tratando de llamar su atención, pero Tony está demasiado ocupado venciendo al chico malo para señalarse a J.A.R.V.I.S. que active un sistema de comunicación alterno.  
  
Después de que el enemigo es derrotado, Tony aterriza suave y silenciosa entre el resto de los Vengadores. Su rostro está cubierto de su propia sangre, goteando a su traje rojo y tiene el corazón en la garganta.  
  
Van a sacarlo del equipo, por supuesto, ahora que saben que Iron Man es Tony Stark, saben que no merece ser un héroe. Tony está demasiado roto y sucio, su récord demasiado sangriento. Ya no le permitirán ser Iron Man.  
  
Janet lo ve primero.  
  
Tony puede ver sus ojos ensanchandose y su mandíbula a medio camino del suelo. Su mano señala su cara y en segundos ha cruzado los tres metros que los separan y está presionando un paquete de gasas en su rostro.  
  
Tony da un paso atrás antes de que Janet pueda llegar a él. Apunta a sí mismo y después con la mano abierta toca la punta de sus dedos a la barbilla y los barre hacia afuera 10.  
  
Janet sacude la cabeza y vuelve a intentarlo mientras llama a uno de los médicos de S.H.I.E.L.D. Les dice que Iron Man está herido.  
  
Tony mira sobre el hombro de Janet mientras habla. La opinión de los Vengadores es lo que más importa.  
  
Mira a Steve.  
  
Steve ve la sangre primero, cubriendo la mitad de rostro de Tony. Ve los cables y el metal dentado, ve el agujero en el traje. Y luego --luego-- ve quien está dentro de él.  
  
El nombre de Tony sale suavemente, tan suavemente, de los labios de Steve. Como una hoja que cae de un árbol en otoño. Igual que el final de las cosas.  
  
Esto es todo. Aquí es cuando ese sueño labrado suavemente a mano, en el cual Steve siempre lo amaría, se desmorona. Tony puede verlo en la curva sorprendida de sus labios, en el medio paso abortado que da hacia él.  
  
Puede verlo pero no significa que tiene que quedarse.  
  
Despega antes de que lleguen los médicos.  
  
Se dirige a su laboratorio y trata de no mirar a las cosas de Steve, instaladas en la esquina como si pertenecieran ahí.  
  
Tony deja que los robots le quiten el traje y va directo al botiquín de primeros auxilios que mantiene bajo el lavabo en el baño continuo.  
  
Quita las piezas más grandes de vidrio y metal de su cara, enjuaga la sangre y luego quita las piezas más pequeñas con un cepillo de cerdas suaves.  
  
Frota un antibacterial en sus cortes y pone cinta sobre los más grandes, los más pequeños estarán bien. No puede hacer nada con los moretones. El vaso sanguíneo roto en su ojo necesitará una compresa fría.  
  
No se da cuenta de toda la sangre que se filtró a su camiseta blanca.  
  
Va al refrigerador en la pequeña cocina y envuelve un poco de hielo para su cara.  
  
Va y viene paseando con una mano en el hielo y la otra tirando de su pelo o su camisa o tocando su labio inferior.  
  
Es un idiota.  
  
Debió haberse retirado en cuanto derrotó al tipo. No debió haber regresado con los Vengadores. Debería haber llamado por radio desde el laboratorio para decirles que regresó directamente a reparar el traje.  
  
Un completo idiota.  
  
Por qué demonios pensó que podía ser más que el pequeño y cobarde Tony Stark. Solo un cuerpo débil de carne y hueso en una armadura.  
  
¿Qué es Tony sin Iron Man?  
  
Un asesino que diseña máquinas de matar y les llama dispositivos para mantener la paz.  
  
Y ahora que los Vengadores lo saben, van a querer a alguien más en el traje, no se sentirán cómodos peleando a su lado. Tony no es más que un benefactor, Iron Man es el verdadero héroe y Iron Man no es Tony Stark.  
  
Y Steve…  
  
Steve sabrá. Steve lo _sabe_ ahora. Sabe que no hay nada bueno en Tony Stark. Sabrá que tampoco hay nada bueno en Iron Man, que los dos hombres que consideraba sus amigos son una mentira y no querrá ver a ninguno jamás.  
  
Tony es un idiota.  
  
Nunca debió convertirse en Iron Man en primer lugar. ¿Cómo pudo intentar redimirse? ¿Cómo creyó que ser un héroe cambiaría todo lo que ha hecho? ¿Todos los errores que ha cometido? Todas las personas a las que sus armas han asesinado ¿Cómo es que _siquiera_ pensó que podría compensar eso?  
  
Tony Stark no es nada más que un asesino centrado en sí mismo.  
  
La puerta de su laboratorio se abre tan fuerte y repentinamente que Tony deja caer la compresa de hielo y casi salta del susto.  
  
Cuando se inclina para recogerla, casi se desmaya por la presión de la sangre en su cabeza, se apoya en una mesa y vuelve a colocar el hielo en su cara, una excusa para no mirar al rostro furioso de Steve.  
  
Debió haber regresado al laboratorio justo después del informe --o lo se lo saltó completamente, juzgando por el uniforme que aún trae puesto.  
  
Tony se enfoca en el cuero rojo de sus botas.  
  
Steve lo llama y cuando Tony levanta la mirada, está apuntando a su rostro y haciendo una mueca como de dolor con su cara mientras sacude una mano abierta 11.  
  
Lentamente, aleja la compresa de hielo de su rostro, respira profundamente y espera a Steve.  
  
Steve se salta un aliento, se acerca, sus manos casi envuelven el rostro de Tony pero se detienen a tiempo para flotar alrededor.  
  
Pregunta porque Tony nunca le dijo. Ni a él ni al resto de los Vengadores. Le dice lo enojado que está. Enojado porque se fue después de haber sido herido. Molesto de que él, como líder del equipo, nunca fue informado de que Iron Man tenía una afección cardiaca. Molesto porque el reactor arc de Tony Stark también le da poder al traje. Molesto por el peligro en que Tony se ha estado poniendo. Enojado porque le _importa demasiado_.  
  
Finalmente, después de todos los gritos, caminar en círculo y jalar de su cabello, Steve pregunta quién lo sabía, pregunta si simplemente no era lo suficientemente importante como para contarle, lo pregunta con un pequeño encogimiento vencido de su hombro.  
  
Tony tira la compresa de hielo en la mesa, toma las mejillas de Steve con sus manos frías y sacude su cabeza. Siente el cosquilleo de lágrimas en sus ojos, sacude su cabeza de nuevo, incapaz aún de soltar a Steve para explicar. Cuando Steve lo mira de nuevo a los ojos, Tony vislumbra al pequeño chico de Brooklyn que solía ser; como el que todavía se siente algunos días, el que está acostumbrado a quedarse corto y no ser suficiente.  
  
Tony niega con la cabeza de nuevo y luego se aleja para explicar. Usa señales para decir sus razones y convicciones, como solamente quiere compensar sus pecados. Lo explica todo. Sobre el traje y cómo funciona y sobre Afganistán y Yensen y el accidente de coche y toda la tecnología que creó --la buena y la mala-- y sobre Obie y Howard.  
  
Eventualmente, Steve pone las manos sobre las de Tony, deteniendolas. Le dice que no es un monstruo, un asesino o un idiota. Pone las manos de Tony en sus mejillas y le dice lo hermoso, valiente e inteligente que es. Le dice lo orgulloso que está de que Tony miró el imperio que creó y, cuando vio que no le gustaba, lo destruyó y comenzó de nuevo. Envuelve un brazo alrededor de su cintura y el otro alrededor de sus hombros con una mano hundida en su cabello.  
  
Le dice lo mucho que lo ama.  
  
Tony, con la barbilla hundida en su hombro, puede sentir lágrimas empezando a rodar por sus mejillas. Maldición. No es alguien que esté acostumbrado a llorar, pero en este momento, con la cara de Steve en su cuello, no puede evitarlo. No puede detener a la sensación ardiente de ser amado de desgarrarlo.  
  
Tony sabe que no ha hecho sus ejercicios de calentamiento pero necesita que Steve sepa cómo se siente. Necesita _decirle_. Incluso si no son las palabras de Steve, necesitan decirse.  
  
Tony aclara su garganta lo mejor que puede, trata de asegurarse de que las palabras que salgan sean claras y comprensibles, después de todo, es lo que su terapeuta, Veda, ha tratado de enseñarle estos últimos seis meses.  
  
Así que Tony se concentra y saca un pequeño y grave “Steve,” y puede sentir a Steve tensarse en sus brazos pero tiene que continuar, tiene que sacar el resto antes de que lo interrumpa.  
  
“Steve.” Tony dice de nuevo. “Te amo.”  
  
Steve respira una bocanada de aire húmedo en el cuello de Tony. Tony desea que se le haya ocurrido preguntar aprender más que solo esas tres palabras. Desea haber pedido aprenderlas todas para decirle cuánto lo ama, pero le dijo a Veda que esas tres palabras serían suficientes. Así que las dice de nuevo.  
  
“Te amo, Steve.” Su voz se agrieta y se quiebra y --Oh _Dios_ ,-- duele, pero dijo todo lo que necesitaba decir así que tiene que ser suficiente por ahora. Tiene que.  
  
Y luego Steve se está alejando y presionando su labios a los de Tony y _auch_.  
  
“Lo siento.” dice Steve y deja ir el rostro de Tony como si le hubiera quemado. “Olvide --olvide tus heridas.”  
  
Tony empieza a reírse, pero le duele, Dios, le duele, y se detiene, presionando su mano contra su garganta.  
  
“¿Necesitas--?” Steve comienza pero Tony ya está recogiendo la compresa de hielo de la mesa y presionándola contra su cuello.  
  
“¿Cómo?” Steve pregunta.  
  
Tony encoge un hombro, pone el hielo sobre la mesa de nuevo y le cuenta con señas sobre su terapeuta. Sobre las clases y todos los entrenamientos porque quería ser capaz de decirle algo a Steve.  
  
“No necesitabas hacer eso por mí.” Steve dice, pero está removiendo las correas de su arnés y tirando de la cremallera de la chaqueta del uniforme.  
  
Tony le da una mirada confusa y mueve una mano en círculos mientras su dedo índice apunta arriba 12.  
  
“Necesito--,” Steve empieza, sacando sus brazos de las mangas. Se queda en su camiseta, mientras su chaqueta cae al suelo y después comienza a rodar hacia abajo el borde de su muñequera de tela.  
  
Tony agarra la muñeca de Steve, sacudiendo la cabeza con desesperación, porque si esas no son sus palabras, entonces no necesita saberlo.  
  
Pero Steve se inclina hacia Tony y suplica contra sus labios, "Por favor, deja que te enseñe."  
  
Tony nunca ha sido capaz de resistir cuando Steve le pregunta de esa forma.  
  
Asiente.  
  
Steve se quita el pedazo de tela de la muñeca y lo mete en su bolsillo.  
  
Toma la mano de Tony y la coloca contra su muñeca desnuda y luego presiona su mano a las costillas de Tony, donde están sus palabras, acariciándolas con el pulgar lentamente sobre su camisa.  
  
“Mira, Tony.”  
  
Tony abre sus ojos lentamente. Mueve su mano y ahí están.  
  
Las palabras de Steve.  
  
Oscuras y dentadas como la voz de Tony.  
  


**_Steve_ **

**_Steve_ **

**_Te amo_ **

**_Te amo_ **

**_Steve_ **

“Siempre creí--” Pero Steve no termina porque Tony lo besa, fuerte y rápido.

Tony sacude la cabeza y toca el puño, con el pulgar debajo del índice, a su barbilla, luego lo besa de nuevo13.

Cuando se separan, de Tony extiende sus dedos pulgar, índice y meñique. Los presiona contra el pecho de Steve.

Él sonríe y entrelaza su mano con la de Tony.

“Lo sé,” susurra. "en cierta forma, siempre lo he sabido.” Steve lo besa de nuevo.

“También te amo, Tony.” él envuelve sus brazos alrededor de Tony y lo acerca. “Pero no creas que esto te saca del problema ‘soy secretamente Iron Man’.”

Tony ríe y hunde su rostro en el hombro de Steve.

 

\-- --

 

Cada día, Steve le dice que lo ama.

Y cada día, Tony le responde lo mismo..

Puede que sea la única cosa que Tony puede decir, pero también es la única cosa que necesita decir.

**Author's Note:**

>   
>  1\. Tocar tu barbilla con los dedos de en medio cerrados y el meñique y pulgar extendidos - Perdón.  
> 2\. Pasar o frotar la mano derecha sobre el dorso del puño de la izquierda y terminar dando vueltas con el índice apuntando arriba - ¿Por qué?  
> 3\. Tocar la punta de su dedo índice a la muñeca, luego lleva las puntas de sus dedos a sus labios - Es hora de cenar.  
> 4\. Poner las dos manos, una sobre la otra, encima de tu corazón y chocarlas haciendo un movimiento de palpitación - ”Haces que mi corazón se agite”.  
> 5\. Apuntar a sí mismo (en el pecho) - Yo.  
> 6\. Chocar un par de veces los puños, uno encima del otro, con los dedos meñiques extendidos - Internet.  
> 7\. Barrer o pasar el dedo medio derecho sobre su palma izquierda, en un movimiento de arco rápido - Repitelo, en el sentido de hazlo de nuevo.  
> 8\. Puño cerrado con el meñique moviéndose arriba y abajo (asintiendo) - Sí.  
> 9\. Extender el pulgar, el dedo índice y el dedo meñique - I love you. En español y en México debes poner las manos sobre tu corazón, una encima de la otra y señalar a la persona con tu dedo índice. Lo demás es el nombre de S.T.E.V.E. deletreado.  
> 10\. Apuntar a sí mismo y después con la mano abierta tocar la punta de los dedos a la barbilla y barrerlos hacia afuera (como un saludo) - Estoy bien.  
> 11\. Mueca de dolor mientras se sacude una mano - ¿Te duele?  
> 12\. Mover una mano en círculos mientras el dedo índice apunta arriba - ¿Qué?  
> 13\. Tocar el puño, con el pulgar debajo del índice, a su barbilla (brazo en posición vertical) - No importa.  
>   
> Decidí usar la señal del Lenguaje de Señas Americano para decir te amo, en vez de la del Mexicano porque el título de este FanFiction en inglés es “Thumb, Index, and Pinky, Extended.” y lo traduje tal cual pues cambiar el título sería descortés hacia la autora original, sin embargo, en el punto nueve puedes encontrar la señal en español.
> 
> Este fue un reto de inicio a fin y por eso lo amé :). Me pareció un trabajo de lo más curioso al incluir el Lenguaje de Señas, realmente espero encontrar nuevos trabajos como este en mis tardes (siendo sincera noches) de lectura en esta loca comunidad que es a3o. Para los que se preguntarse; traduje esto del ingles al español y del American Sign Language (ASL) al Lenguaje de Señas Mexicano (LSM) pues estoy aprendiendo LSM y la autora fue brillante incorporando las frases y la guía al final; la estructura de este trabajo es básicamente la suya. Las señas en USA son diferentes a las mexicanas, cada seña aquí escrita es la del LSM y espero, en verdad, haberme hecho entender en cada una.  
> Saludos y por favor deja comentarios y kudos *¬* me hacen feliz.


End file.
